The twelve olympian kids
by greekghostgirl
Summary: Someone decides to pull a 'prank' on the gods, by turning them all into little kids! Now they have to stay at camp half-blood with their kids "protecting" them. What does that mean for camp? Who did this? Why? Will the Olympians ever get changed back? Oh, and did I mention the fact that they have no clue who they really are?
1. We meet twelve little kids

**Disclaim: I greekghostgirl state that I do not own percy jackson no matter how many time I ask for it for my birthday ;)**

Percy's POV

It was a normal day in camp half-blood, which met something strange was bound to happen. Knowing camp half blood, no day is **ever **normal. I mean, seriously, we live in a world with gods and goddess! Normal days are _**never**_ a good sign.

I, being well, me was hanging out at the beach with my girlfriend Annabeth when Nico came running towards us.

He seemed to be yelling out something but was too far away to be heard, but whatever it was, it seemed pretty urgent.

Annabeth and I quickly got up and ran over to him. He stood there panting for a bit while trying to say something. Needless to say, it wasn't working out very well. He suddenly looked up at me "Monsters."

And that was all the information we needed. Annabeth and I shared a look before both puling out our weapons. For Annabeth her dagger and for myself Riptide, my lethal ballpoint pen.

Nico, once recovering that is (poor boy seemed to have go screeching around camp to get our attention), had taken out his stygian iron sword.

All three of us ran to the border, looking for the worst to battle. It seemed like they were everywhere. However this half-blood is, they must have a really strong scent to attract these types of monsters.

Deciding to do what I do best, I simply ran into battle charging everything and anything in sight. Slashing and ducking and just plain kicking I hacked away everything in sight.

And that worked for a while, that is until I met my not so friendly foe, the Minotaur. But it didn't even seem to acknowledge me (which is odd seeing as it seems to have a life long grudge against me), no it sights were set on a boy with black hair and sea green eyes (sound familiar, anyone?).

The boy seemed to be paralyzed in fear and was anxiously looking between me and the Minotaur.

It charged.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as I was sure I would soon be watching the poor kid get trampled to death when it suddenly just stopped.

I stood there confused and it seemed I wasn't the only one. The Minotaur pulled and pulled but couldn't seem to move. It was actually a bit amusing.

I searched to see what could have possibly stopped the Minotaur only to notice skeletal hands sticking out of the ground holding the Minotaur in place. '_Nico?_' I thought.

Just as I was about to kill it, lightning shot out of the sky, efficiently killing the monster.

Two other boys came out and gave high-fives to the first. All three boys looked similar except for the eyes. One of the boys had what seemed to be black eyes while the other had startling electric blue.

"Good job, thunder-head. I was getting a bit worried you wouldn't be able to pull it off." The first one said with his arms around the other two.

The one with the electric blue eyes pretended to be hurt and pouted "You really have more faith in me than that, right?"

The first boy laughed "Sure, but next time _you_ can be the bait."

I started at the scene in fascination, just who were these kids?

I was about to go and ask when something gripped my neck "Hello Perussesss Jackssson." A snake-like voice hissed in my ear.

I sighed, I had a feeling these weren't George and Martha I was dealing with. Groaning to myself I ignored the kids and got back to fighting.

_**(Look at me! I'm a line-break! *does line-break happy dance*)**_

After all the monsters had been killed and most of the campers had left (leaving me, Chiron, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth) I was finally able to meet up with the boys I had seen earlier. Only to realize that they weren't the only demigods here. It seemed to be a group of them, twelve to be exact; they looked tore up and downright filthy. They were fire holes on their shirts and they all had looked like they hadn't slept in days.

Their ages seemed to vary from probably around ten to five.

The two eldest ones came up, one of the boys I had seen from earlier (the one with the black eyes which I know realize are just dark brown) and a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

They both said "We need your help". Me and Chiron looked at each other and knew something was up, no group of half-bloods this big has ever come and none this beat up either.

"What are your names" Annabeth asked.

The one with the dark brown eyes stepped forward and said "My name is Hades and these are my two younger brothers Zeus and Poseidon" he said while pointing to the other two kids who I had seen earlier.

All of our eyes widened as he said the names Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon.

Thalia quickly said "Wait, what are all of your names"?

Hades answered "Hades, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, and finally Hermes". Now we were full on shocked, why were the twelve Olympian gods little kids? Chiron called an emergency Camp Counselor meeting and once every one was seated we had the kids explain their story.

Hades and Demeter explained the story with the rest of the kids helped explain every once in a while. They said they were just dropped off in front of the Empire State Building with no memory except their names, each other names, and their age.

Hades and Demeter, being the oldest, were in charge of the group. They wandered for days being hunted by monsters, they were almost ready to call it quits until some ugly birds found them and helped guide them to camp half-blood. It makes sense that the furies would help Hades.

Once they were done explaining their stories, I couldn't help feeling angry, whoever did this to my dad was going to get it and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one feeling that way, all the other counselors look down right murderous.

Chiron sighed and said "Well each counselor will be assigned a god, we will go by cabin Thalia will get Zeus, Percy Poseidon, Nico Hades, and so on until we are able to figure who did this and why, understood"? A chorus of yeses was heard and I got Poseidon and took him to my cabin. All I know is camp probably won't be normal for a while, but then again when is it ever "normal"?

**Sorry about how short it is, this is my first Fanfic so wish me luck please review and flames are accepted. Oh, and sorry about all the OOC with all the gods, I PROMISE to explain it in the last chapter, until them please bare with it. ****Thanks! :)**


	2. We learn about the buddy system

**Author's note: here are the ages in case you were wondering, sorry I forget to put on the first chapter. **

**Hades 9, Demeter 9 **

**Poseidon 8, Zeus 8, Hera 8**

**Athena 7, Hephaestus 7, **

**Ares 6, Apollo 6, Artemis 6, Aphrodite 6, **

**Hermes 5 **

Annabeth's POV

I am going to kill whoever did this to my mom! Turning her into a seven year old, really? Even worse it had to be **that** age, the fates are cruel.

Chiron sighed and said "Well each counselor will be assigned a god, we will go by cabin Thalia will get Zeus, Percy Poseidon, Nico Hades, and so on until we are able to figure who did this and why, understood"? A chorus of yeses was heard.

I sighed taking care of Athena was one thing, but how will I hang out with Percy now? We will both be busy with are parents, I wonder if they still don't like each other, hmm… As all the other counselors left with their parents I realized what about Hera and Artemis?

"Chiron, what about Hera and Artemis?" I asked. This got Chiron's attention. After some thought he finally said "Well I heard the hunters were coming since Artemis was gone, and I don't know about Hera, any voluntaries?" Chiron asked. Immediately Zeus raised his hand yelling "Here! We'll take care of her, right Thalia?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Zeus, and then at Thalia who's eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to explode. "WHAT?" she cried, "There is no way I'm _babysitting _both of them!"

"You have to," said a smug Zeus, "we can't disobey the buddy system."

"What buddy system?" Thalia shot back.

Zeus, now a little quieter, said "Well Hera is my buddy for the buddy system; we **have** to take care of one another."

Having heard all the commotion from Thalia all the counselors had came back with their parents.

Hades spoke up saying "Well, in order to make sure no one got lost we had a buddy system, you do know what that is, right?" everyone nodded their heads yes.

"So who are the partners?" questioned Chiron.

Hades replied "Well I'm with Demeter, since we're the oldest, Zeus is with Hera, Poseidon and Athena," at this gasps were heard and everyone stared at me and Percy, who I was sure was just as shocked as the rest of us. Hades continued, giving us a strange look for our reaction, "Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Ares are together and finally Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes".

Now everybody was staring at Chiron wondering what to do about this. Chiron finally said "Well, in order to make the gods more comfortable we have them scheduled with their 'buddies' to do activities together, okay?"

Now everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Then all Hades let lose.

"What!" Clarisse yelled, "I will not spend my time with these to love birds!" she screamed while pointing to Sliena and Beckendorf who both said "And I don't want Clarisse there when I'm spending time with one another!"

While Katie screams "Death breath and his dad over there will kill all my flowers!" and Nico yelling back "Besides Demeter and her _**offspring**_remind me of _Persephone_!" Nico said in disgust.

By now the hunters have arrived and learned they would have to spend time with Will and the Stoll brothers. So of course this caused Phoebe (Artemis' new lieutenant, since Thalia happily resigned) to start screaming saying no way she was going to spend time with those dumb boys and they're even dumber parents!

All of this was happening while Percy and I were still shocked that are parents had chosen each other for the buddy system.

Suddenly Chiron yelled "QUIET!"

Wow, almost no one has ever heard Chiron yell. That got everyone to stop yelling, it even scared are parents a little.

"Now," said Chiron, "I am sorry to inform you but my decision is final you will have to honor your parents wishes and try to keep together as much as you can, am I understood?" a lot of reluctant yeses were heard but before everyone could leave Thalia cried out "Wait, what about Hera?"

Chiron sighed, "I will watch over Hera until we can come up with some alternate place for her to stay."

Now it was Zeus who shouted out "But _I _have to protect her" he whined.

Chiron smiled at this, "Don't worry, little one. Hera will be fine and you will have more than enough time to spend with her during the day okay?"

Zeus looked grumpy but muttered an "Okay" and everyone finally left.

So looks like me and Percy will end up spending a lot of time together, kind of ironic, our parents never wanted us together and now we **have** to spend time together because of them. Maybe, just maybe, having them here like this wasn't so bad after all.

**So what did you think, oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed, you have no idea how much you made my day so THANK YOU! :) P.S. do you guys mind that I brought Sliena and Beckendorf back or that Thalia isn't a hunter anymore? I couldn't think of anyone better to be the cabin leaders that I knew about their personality, and I wanted Thalia to have Zeus instead of Artemis sorry but thanks for reading :)**


	3. Nico and Hades are NOT gardeners

**Disclaim: I don't own Percy or anyone else, but I do own a dog, say hi Ruby! :)**

**Author note: sorry I haven't updated, just been busy**

Percy's POV

"Everything went according to plan, right?" asked a deep hushed voice.

"Yes." another hushed voice said.

"And no one suspects a thing"?

"No."

"What about Olympus"?

"The minor gods are currently ruling."

After a while the voice said just one word that may have been the most chilling yet "Good."

I woke up with a start, realizing I had been sweating in my sleep. A sleepy pair of sea green eyes stared at me half concerned, half annoyed.

Poseidon whined "Percy!" he said "Apollo isn't even up yet, go back to sleep."

"Sorry Poseidon" I sighed. It still felt weird calling him by his first name, but then again if felt weird calling him dad.

After my dream I was having trouble sleeping. The voices obviously had something to do with our parents getting turned into little kids. And why had they seemed so familiar? At first we thought this was an innocent prank by one of the minor gods, but now I'm not so sure. I will have to notify Chiron and Annabeth about this.

Chiron's POV

This is not good. Percy's dream may completely change this whole matter. I thought it was a prank that one of the minor gods would step up after a couple days claiming it was them. But if they are currently in charge, well then this is no joking matter; the Olympians may never get changed back.

And Percy had said the voices sounded extremely familiar, could this be the work of a titan?

No, that couldn't be it either. After the war the titans had calmed down, they wouldn't start another uprising after a failed war, would they?

But then again, they do know of his fatal flaw, and this is a perfect example of it. Attacking his dad would get Percy nervous, and of course, they could not only attack Poseidon, but all the Olympians. This may be the work of some dark titan but hopefully I'm wrong.

Percy's POV

I decided to think of my dream later and just do the activities with Annabeth and Athena, which Poseidon seemed extremely happy about. I couldn't help but smirk at this, here they are, acting like best friends when they didn't want us to even **be **friends much less boyfriend and girlfriend.

First up was canoeing. Annabeth and I took our parents to the lake were Poseidon and Athena insisted that we sit together, even though I think they just wanted to sit together. I sighed though I didn't really mind. We each got into our canoes and set off. We decided to race, the only rule was me and Poseidon couldn't use our powers.

As we were canoeing I heard Poseidon and Athena talking about something that didn't seem very childish. However when they saw me looking they quickly sped up, I figured they were probably just discussing capture the flag plans.

For this capture the flag it would be camp counselors verses our parents. Now I know what you're thinking, 'but they're only kids'. Well they're only kids with the powers to destroy us. If anything people should be worrying about **us**.

Next time it's supposed to be camp consolers and their parents against the rest of the camp, which includes the hunters, that one should be evenly matched. But anyway we ended up letting Poseidon and Athena win, they both seemed pretty happy about that and left to the next activity, which just happened to be sword fighting.

Oh boy. Now I'm going to get my butt whipped by an eight year old.

Nico's POV

Great just great, I have to spend my whole day with Katie and Demeter instead of Thalia. Man Hades, why couldn't you have picked Zeus!

Anyway though, the first thing on our schedule was gardening. Normally Hades would of let Persephone handle this but seeing as she wasn't here and he didn't even know who she was I decided to help him.

He seemed very excited, which wasn't like him at all. First of all he is never excited about anything except for when Persephone comes, and second of all this is gardening, GARDENING! How could he be excited about that?

Well, at least he isn't completely unlike himself; you should have seen how long it took me to get him out of bed._**I**_woke up before him, and that's saying something.

So of course we ended up being late, which made my dad feel bad, (for some unknown reason that I don't even want to think about) and are currently running to the strawberry fields.

We ended up skipping breakfast (so he owes me BIG time for that) and heading straight for the fields. When we got there, I was panting. Now don't get me wrong I have great experience from running away from monsters, but man could Hades run.

The whole thing was horrible. Katie was right; we couldn't grow a plant if our lives depended on it. Something about Demeter putting a curse on Hades and all of his offspring where if we tried to touch any flower that wasn't black (seriously, a black flower?)… well let's just say Demeter's curse worked.

So of course that made Katie get mad at dad and I and made me get mad because it was her mom's fault (though it didn't help any that my dad was the god of death) and we started arguing while our parents kept trying to calm us down. Like I said before, it wasn't fun.

Everybody was happy when it was time for the next activity, which was sword fighting. I think Chiron made all the counselors and our parents have sword fighting and archery together so he could personally see how they were doing. Either way all I know is Dad and I are NOT gardeners.

**Author's note: so what did you think? Well thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)**


	4. Thalia Grace isn't babysitting

**disclaim: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Author note: sorry I haven't updated in a while... got a TON of homework, so yeah but anyways the story!**

Thalia's POV

Great, just great, now I have to babysit my dad and my step mom? This will be fun! Not.

Okay, first up is Pegasus riding. Joy, now I get to be up high in the air and make sure Zeus and Hera don't cause any trouble! Yay! Freaking Fantastic.

I slowly walked over to the Pegasus stable dreading every moment of it.

Three reasons:

A) Pegasus' and I have never really gotten along (you know with uncle Poseidon being their creator and all.)

B) Being up high in the sky isn't exactly my walk in the park.

And finally…

C) I have to keep track of dad and Hera while up high in the air and riding something that hates me.

So as I was dreading every moment dad and Hera were looking at all the 'cool' stuff and chasing each other around.

It was kind of cute in a very weird, warped way.

Anyways, after spending ten minutes watching Zeus and Hera trying to pick out Pegasus' (Percy let me borrow Blackjack who promised not to kill and/or drop me) we were finally off, with Zeus and Hera trailing behind me.

Zeus and Hera were 'playfully' bumping into one another while I watched disturbed. Who wants to their parents do that? Even if they currently nine and eight year old kids, it's just plain gross.

I noticed they were riding pretty close to one another and were talking kinda' seriously.

I was about to tell them they needed to back up, when I heard part of what they were saying. They were talking in Greek and I caught a word, "memories" well it was either memories or me; I always get those two mixed up.

Just as I was about to ask what the Hades they meant, their Pegasus got tangled together. And well, they ALMOST plummeted to their doom. Thankfully I used the air to catch them (they aren't very good at using their powers under stressful situations yet), and got them on Blackjack who then landed.

That better get me some points for dad and Hera since I only SAVED THEIR LIVES!

Thankfully the two other Pegasus are fine, but we might not be flying again for a while though (YES!). Zeus and Hera looked shaken up though so I did what only good daughter would do in this type of situation I comforted my parents.

Zeus looked sad that he wouldn't be able to ride the Pegasus anymore while Hera said that she was never going to fly again, which only made Zeus sadder.

I told him when we are allowed to ride them again I promise to ride with him. And I told Hera that we would be doing other activities as well and this should be the only flying one that we have. They both thought on this and decided to accept it.

Since we still had some time left I told them they could play the video games in my cabin while I check something out and that I'll be there soon. They both seemed happy with this and left for my cabin, while I checked on a certain death boy and his dad.

I quickly got in a tree that overlooked the strawberry fields. Now the years being as a tree made me A LOT more cautious to trees. I was like a wood nymph, except I couldn't get out. Not fun.

I finally located Nico and his dad in the fields. Nico was arguing with Katie about probably something to do with the fact the all the strawberries even somewhat close to him are dead, while their parents are trying to calm them down. It seems like Nico is having about as much fun as I did.

I better get to my parents before they break my games. Besides I think we're going to start the next activity soon. I don't really think I'm cut out for babysitting though.

**Do you guys want me to keep doing first activity, or just go on to swordfighting? well leave me a commet and REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS! thanks :)**


	5. A good author's note so, DO NOT SKIP!

**DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

**Yellow, people of fanfiction! I know your probably REALLY angry at me right now but do not worry! This is a good author's note (well as good as one can be, anyways) As Luigi once wisely said after I died too many times while playing Super Mario Bros. with my friend... **

**I'MA BACK!**

**Anyways, I know you probably don't wanna hear my excuse about not updating, so long story short... my laptop died, permeantly, thus my files did. But now I have a new laptop, and my files are being revived, YES! :D *happy dancing in the background***

**So expect some updates in the near future...**

**Again I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING, BUT I WILL BE!**

**I really do feel bad, again, really sorry, and of your still reading this than YOU ARE EPICALLY AWESOME!**

**Oh! One more thing... this is completly random but, anyone reading this a nerdfighter? DFTBA! ;)**

**Thanks! :)**


	6. Of fights in the forges and stupid boys

**Author's note: ello' again fellow human beings and those who I'm not really what you are… Anyways, told you I was back! Hope you enjoy the story and sorry for the wait, heh-heh…**

**Disclaim: This is a fanfic. Would I be writing this if I owned them? Common sense people, you have a brain for a reason, try to use it! **

Clarisse's POV

Gods, it's so hot down here! I don't know how Beckendorf and Hephaestus put up with this heat! We are currently down in the forges, Beckendorf and Hephaestus are making swords, Silena and Aphrodite are putting on make up (a 6 year-old wearing makeup?), and my dad and I were um, _testing _the swords out.

"Keep your guard up!" I said for the sixth time in six minutes.

"And stop looking at Aphrodite!" I yelled; at this both my dad and Aphrodite blushed.

I looked at him disgusted. How dare he blush? I bet if you gave him a drakon to slay, he couldn't. I mean sure, Prissy might have some trouble with it, but the war god? No. But now look at him. Disgusting.

As I was thinking about this, Ares took his chance. Before I had time to react, I was on the ground with him sitting on me. "Always keep your guard up!" he said smugly as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's it!" I yelled out as I pushed him off me.

"I don't care if you're my dad, I'm going to send you to the deepest part of Tartarus!" I snarled out.

"Why'd you say dad?" he asked confused but also slightly nervous due to my threat.

Oops. "I didn't say dad, I said brother." I lied smoothly. You see, we told the gods that they were our siblings so camp would seem safer, and they wouldn't seem special.

"No, you said dad." He insisted stubbornly.

"Did you forget the rest of my sentence?" I asked him menacingly. He visibly gulped at this.

"Don't kill him, Clarisse, he's just a kid." Silena said as she looked up from her make up.

"Besides, he's CUTE!" Aphrodite squealed.

I visibly gagged at this while Hephaestus yelled out "That's it! She's my girlfriend!" he yelled as he tackled my dad.

I wondered out loud "What 7 year-old has a girlfriend?"

"What! I'm not your girlfriend! The only reason I hung out with you was because you made me a mirror when we were trying to find this place!" she said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. I barley heard her mutter something that sounded like "if only all I had to do was 'hang out' with you. "

Just as I was about to ask hew what she meant, I noticed Hephaestus and Ares were in battle stances; both had a sword in their hands, freshly made.

I quickly shared a look with Silena and Beckendorf and nodded. I walked over to Ares and took the sword out of his hands. I was about to do the same to Hephaestus, when he charged.

Ares seeing he was weaponless and at a slight disadvantage due to age, did the only thing any other kid would due in his situation. He ran away screaming.

"AHHH! Help! This kid's trying to kill me!" he yelled as he hastily tried to lose Hephaestus and/or tried to grab a sword, while Hephaestus was chasing after him, determined.

Beckendorf and I quickly started to chase after the two while Aphrodite cheered Ares on and Silena just watched with an amused expression.

Finally Beckendorf managed to get the sword away from Hephaestus.

"Hey, can I see that sword?" I asked him. He gave me a questioning look but handed it to me anyways.

"Thanks" I said as I turned to face our dads.

"I am going to murder you two!" I yelled out as I started to chase them with the sword while yelling multiple threats and cuss words. I was vaguely aware of Silena, Aphrodite, and Beckendorf chasing after me, yelling at me to calm down.

While I was chasing them, we passed Chiron. My dad and Hephaestus quickly hid behind him. Looking from me, to the sword in my hands, to our parents, he quickly shook his head and gave me a disappointed look.

"Hand it over." He said with his hand held out. I begrudgingly gave him the sword.

Now then, the next activity is about to start, I might as well walk you all over there." He said as Silena, Beckendorf, and Aphrodite finally caught up with us.

As we were walking though, only one thought was on my mind, "I hate kids."

Phoebe's POV

I hate men, I really do. Whether it's because there abusive, rude, or just plain stupid, I still hate them. And sadly for me, I'm stuck with 5 of them and my lady who's stuck as an innocent little 6 year-old. Even worse, these are the stupid kind of men, great. My fellow huntresses gave me pitying looks as Artemis and I started to walk off towards where the first activity was taking place, the track.

"I don't wanna go!" Artemis whined as we walked. "The two boys are jerks, well Hermes isn't as bad, but still." I mentally raised an eyebrow at the Hermes statement, but it let slide.

She continued to rant, "I mean sure, Apollo's _okay_ at archery, but he's an egoistical jerk! And Hermes kept stealing from me when we were trying to find camp, and I wasn't fast enough to catch him!" she said as she pouted.

I laughed at this, by the time she was done ranting we had made it to the track. "Boys" I said as I met up with Travis, Conner, and Will.

"Apollo, Hermes." Artemis said as she saw them.

"Hey Arty!" they said simultaneously as they grinned.

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled out.

"Didn't change a bit did she?" I heard Will mutter to the other two boys as laughter was heard.

I narrowed my eyes narrowed slightly "I don't appreciate you making fun of my lady." I spat out venomously.

The three quickly paled at stammered out a sorry. I smirked as I heard a nymph yell out "Get in your starting positions." All of us quickly crouched down getting ready to run.

The course was fairly simple, a mile sprint with hurtles placed randomly along with other obstacles. Easy enough.

"Ready, set, GO!" the nymph yelled out and we took off. Of course Hermes, Travis, and Conner were the first off since this is their jurisdiction. I was slightly annoyed that I was losing to a boy, so I sped up, as did Artemis. Apollo and Will, noticing that they were behind, too sped up.

I noticed a hurtle was coming up and managed to jump over it. I also noticed Apollo had one coming up, but instead of jumping over, he ran under it.

"Figures" I thought to myself as I kept running. I heard some rustling from the forest but paid no attention to it. No one else seemed to notice it except Artemis who looked at the forest skeptically, but continued to run anyways.

I continued to run and noticed we all seemed to be pretty even with Hermes and the Stoll brothers barely ahead. After ditching multiple obstacles, I noticed the finish line was up ahead. I quickly did a last minute sprint and was about to finish, when Hermes zoomed past me, finishing the Stolls zoomed past me, making me fourth.

I growled out in frustration and was about to leave with Artemis when, again, I heard that rustling in the bushes, but closer. This time it seemed everybody else heard it too. Once again we hear it now accompanied by some growling. It suddenly got dead quiet. We had all left our weapons in our cabins because why would we need a bow and arrow to run?

I was about to tell everyone to run when I heard laughing, very discreet laughing, but laughing nonetheless. I turned around and noticed the boys were exchanging glances with one another and then glancing at me. When they noticed I was staring, they quickly looked away and towards the source of the growling.

'A prank?' I thought 'oh well then two can play it that game.'

I whistled out a calling, so silent, that you would have to listen for it, or be trained to hear it. It was for our pack of wolves to come. The command I gave them was to hide, and wait for the signal to attack.

The boys were probably waiting until I thought it was going to attack until they told me it was a prank. I heard more movement; this was the time they would tell me. I saw red eyes glow form the trees. Right as they opened their mouths, I yelled out "ATTACK!" and multiple wolves started to leap out of the forest.

They quickly started to panic at multiple wolves pounced on them ignoring me and Artemis, of course.

I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. I told the wolves they could leave with a low sounding whistle. They, grudgingly, left but still eyed the boys. Did I mention they were a little bit overprotective?

Artemis was too, laughing at them, it really was a funny sight. After we had calmed down, we finally took a look at the guys. They had tears in their shirts and multiple scratches on their arms, nothing that would scar, of course.

"That," I said gesturing to them, "is what happens when you try to prank a hunter." I said as I started to walk off towards the arena for our next activity.

They just gaped at me dumfounded. "Well, are you coming!" I yelled at them. They quickly jumped and gave me a few wary looks before trudging along.

'Stupid boys, you should better than to mess with a hunter.'

**Author's note: Finished! Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter should be sword training unless I forgot a group in which will someone please inform me if I do or if you want to see something else, kay? Well I have to go to dinner soon, so… don't forget to review and for you nerdfighters reading this, DFTBA! Thanks :)**


	7. STOP PIPA AND SOPA

**DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

I don't get Hollywood… They are **SUPPORTING** the SOPA and PIPA bills and **KILLING** their fans! We write Fanfic's and draw Fanart because we **LIKE**their work. The whole reason I'm obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Danny Phantom is **BECAUSE** of Fanfiction and Deviantart! If it weren't for these websites I probably wouldn't be the crazed fan that I am today. Hollywood supports these bills because they think that we are stealing their work**. WE ARE NOT!** We love it so much that we **KEEP IT GOING**! Fair warning if these bills past you can expect to see: YouTube, Deviantart, and multiple fanfiction websites along with any other sites dedicated to movies, TV shows, books etc. crash and burn. Wikipedia and Google are making a stand and protesting these bills, but they can't do it alone. **WE **are the fans. **WE** are the people who get to say if these bills pass or not. **WE **can kill these bills just like they plan to do to our stories and artwork and videos. **ONE VOTE CAN CHANGE THE FATE OF OUR BELOVED WEBSITES! **So are you going to stand for it? We have two options: kill these bills, or let them kill our work, what are you going to let happen?

Oh and a message to our _dear friends_ inHollywood:

If this bill passes not only would you be killing multiple fan work** DEDICATED** to these shows and books and movies, but you will be killing your fans. So, I hope you have fun with all your fans hating you… Thanks for killing our dedications to your work.

**Note: sorry I just REALLY had to get that out. Oh, and sorry that this isn't a real chapter but, if these bills pass, there might not be a next chapter. But seriously, what are you going to let them do to our beloved websites? **

**As my hippie teacher would say: **

**_FIGHT THE POWER AND STICK IT TO THE MAN!_**


	8. Getting our butts kicked by little kids

**Author's note: Good day to my fellow fanfictioners, I am pleased to announce that there is currently a new chapter below this. So what are you reading this for? Enjoy. **

**Disclaim: Again, would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it? **

Chiron's POV

I walked along with Clarisse and her group making sure to have the gods on the other side of her.

I walked into the arena to find that most groups were there already. The only group missing was Phoebe, Travis, Conner, and Will.

Suddenly Phoebe and Artemis walked in. There was a victorious smirk on Phoebe's face while Artemis kept stifling laughter.

I gave them a curious look. Phoebe simply pointed at the boys trailing behind her. There were multiple cuts on their shirts and they looked like they had just been attacked.

Seeing as they were okay enough, I decided not to ask.

Ignoring them I continued.

"Hello Counselors, and *wince* demigods. For this activity we will be sword training to test your abilities. You may use a: sword, spear, dagger, and shield if you feel the need for one. Please pick whichever weapon you find suits you best, if you have trouble finding one feel free to come to me or one of the older kids for help. And I am sorry but no bows and arrows for this activity that must wait for archery, understood?" I said while giving a pointed look at Apollo's and Artemis' group.

I heard Percy groan when I mentioned archery and silently chuckled at that.

Hopefully this time, no one will hit my tail.

Percy's POV

Okay, it's Poseidon, he doesn't have a trident and he's only eight.

But he's an all-powerful god… who doesn't know how to work his powers.

I might be able to come out alive, hopefully.

"Percy?" I heard a small voice ask and looked down to see Poseidon.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me pick a balanced sword?"

"Sure." And about fifty swords later we were finally ready to fight.

"Okay, just do whatever your instincts tell you to do." I told him reassuringly.

He nodded though it seemed a little forced.

Chiron came over and gave me a reassuring nod, he called "Ready, set, fight!" and with that the battle begun.

~Two Minutes later~

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it that hurts!" I yelled out in pain as they inspected my arm.

"I may have the curse of Achilles, but that doesn't mean stuff like this doesn't hurt!"

"I'm really sorry Percy I didn't me to! You just said do what comes naturally, and um, that sorta' happened! I'm so sorry!" Poseidon rambled on, apologizing over and over.

"Well, at least we know he can fight." I muttered to Chiron.

He halfheartedly agreed.

"I don't even know how I did that it just kinda' happened I guess. Are you sure you're not mad?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

I laughed even though it hurt like Hades to "I'm fine. This is good, it means you can fight!" I said trying to cheer him up.

That seemed to do the trick. His eyes lit up and he started to jump up and down "Really! Do you think all be as good at it as you?" he questioned in an excited voice.

I laughed "Maybe, probably."

Then he suddenly got a really serious look "Percy, how did I do that stuff? And how do I know ancient Greek? Besides, your like, twice my age, how was _I_ able to beat _you_?"

I got panicky, how am I supposed to answer that?

Annabeth came to my rescue (of course) "Well, you're a son of Poseidon, so of course you'll be able to control water. All half-bloods know ancient Greek, but I do not want to here you saying any more cuss words (he blushed at this). And children of the big three are always more powerful, besides, I'll let you in on a little secret, Percy's out of practice, shh, don't tell him I said that though, kay?"

He nodded happily.

As they finished banging me up I told him to go hang out with the rest of the kids. He agreed and ran over to them.

I looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend, "You always know just what to say don't you?" I asked.

She shrugged and smirked, "Naturally."

"Good luck with Athena!" I told her.

She snorted "I'm going to need it too…"

Annabeth's POV

'Joy, I get to go up against the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, let's hope I survive.' I thought to myself bitterly.

"Ready Athena?" I asked, she was holding a sword nervously and kept glancing at the others.

She looked at me and became determined, she nodded.

I swung with my dagger, she easily deflected it and took a stab at my side, I lowered my shield so it clashed against it. She smiled as if she was expecting this; she quickly changed directions and swung at my legs making me fall. She grabbed my shield and hit my head, temporarily making me dizzy. She then took the sword and was about to stab me when I narrowly rolled to the side. Getting up, I took a stab at her, it made contact, but barley a dent in the armor, 'of course' I thought to myself. Athena then took a stab at my side, she had made a cut.

She gasped and dropped her weapon. "Annabeth!" she cried, her face was pale white.

"Chiron, help!" she yelled.

I tried to calm her down, telling her it was only a stab and that I've been through worse but she wouldn't listen.

I let Chiron bandage me up while slowly calming her down.

Finally after she seemed calm enough I sent her over with the other kids.

She guiltily left.

I saw Ares trying to give her a high-five. She looked disgusted and mentioned something I couldn't hear to him. He immediately paled and went to go talk to Aphrodite instead.

I smirked; at least she was still somewhat herself.

Chiron's POV

After watching the gods and goddess for a minute, I relaxed.

I spared a look at the councilors; they all looked beat, literally.

Percy's arm was broken, Annabeth had a bleeding side, Nico kept twitching a lot, Thalia kept getting electrocuted, the Stolls both had twisted ankles, Katie had poison ivy, Will and Phoebe (while not as badly injured as the rest of the councilors) both had some cuts and bruises, Silena seemed okay (because Aphrodite wouldn't fight and Silena didn't have the heart too). While Beckendorf now had a broken foot. Clarisse on the other hand, seemed okay; sure she had a few big bruises, but nothing to terrible.

The gods, of course, were sporting little to non injuries.

'Can't wait for capture the flag.' I thought to myself, look's like I'll be busy that day.

I saw the councilors leave, while the gods and goddess trailed awkwardly behind them.

I turned around to see Dionysius laughing, I heard Percy tell him "Just be lucky you aren't a part of this."

He stopped laughing and glared at the boy "I'd watch your mouth Peter, in case you haven't realized, but your dad is under my care now too…" he trailed off.

Percy considerably paled but then growled "If you do anything to him I swear on the river Styx I'll…" he was about to continue but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Percy, we should get going, he's not going to hurt Poseidon and you know it." She said softly.

Percy's face immediately softened "Yeah, I guess, come on, we should catch up with our parents." He said as they walked along. He gave one more glare at Dionysius before leaving.

Once everyone had left, I walked over to him "You know, you really should stop teasing Percy like that, one day he may snap, and while I'll fear for that day, you will have deserved it." I tried to warn him.

He scoffed, "I am a god and that boy is just an insolent little brat, if anyone should be worried it should be him and when I finally decide to turn him into a dolphin. If anything the boy should be thanking me for my patience with him." He snorted.

I sighed, why does it seem like Dionysius did in fact get turned into a little kid?

Unknown POV

Yes, everything is going according to plan…

**Well, that was interesting…. Who is that dark and creepy voice down there? Hmm…? Wait, why am I asking you guys, I'm the one that has to figure it out… :/ Well I hope you liked, and if you didn't then why are you still reading this? Have a nice weekend and reviews are appreciated but not mandatory. Thanks :)**


	9. It's up to you guys, AN

**Author's note: So… hello out there. **

_**PLEASE DO NOT SKIP! VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**Now, I know you guys are all =[ GIANT SQUIDS OF ANGER and whatnot. And I truly do apologize (I know I hate it when people don't update in forever *hypocrite!*) ahem, anyways. **

**I apologize for my lack of updates but I need your people's opinion. I'm giving you some options because I have a terrible case of writer's block but I refuse to be one of those people who just leave their story forever unfinished. **

**If you people truly love this story then PM, review, throw a rock at me with a note (ouch!), whatever just let me know and I'll continue it. (It would also help if you sent in some ideas…)**

**If you have no faith in me and my writing abilities (or not enough people like this story) than I'll put it up for adoption. (This is after the first part but if you're interested still feel free to PM or review. Sorry but I can't guarantee anything.)**

**If no one wants to adopt or you simply despise this story and me (hurtful but I deserve it) then I'll delete it. **

**So if you guys trust me and like this story, than thanks for sticking by me (I understand if you do not.) And if you don't then sorry to disappoint. **

**Again, I really feel terrible for the lack of, well… life. So I'm leaving it all up to you guys. **

**Continue? (If so I'd really appreciate hearing from you guys for ideas and what you'd like to see.) **

**Put for adoption? (Well, at least the story would live on.)**

**Or simply just delete? (I'd rather have this as a last resort but if it's what you guys want then… I'll do it.) **

**Thanks for all the kind words (no really, you have no idea how much they meant to me ^.^), and I look forward to hearing from you all. Ta for now :}) (- they have mustaches! -) :{ )**


	10. Do not talk to fish and bad hellhound!

**Author's note: Hello my fellow almost extinct species otherwise known as 'people who actually read… _for fun! *_gasp!* The horror! We must eliminate this already dying population! *Pew Pew, Pew Pew!***

**Okay… maybe it's not exactly like that, but eh; that's pretty much how I think the world thinks about reading. You guys should visit my mind sometime, it's a _really _fun place *grins evilly***

**Now that I have you guys freaked out we may continue on. **

**I have good news and bad news. I'm going to give the bad news first because I think it makes you appreciate the good news more.**

**Bad news: I just started high school this week so be prepared for long gaps in updates (not that you're not already used to it .)**

**Good news: Yes, I said updates. The story lives on! And to get you guys all excited I have a challenge for you! **

**On my profile I have written a short little teaser. It's quite easy to find, it's in italics and signals the end of all my 'personal' stuff on my profile. Now you're mission is: _What is the name of the character who is narrating?_ **

**I'll say… the first three to five people (currently undecided) to get it correctly shall win some sort of prize! **

**Perhaps a shout out on the next chapter or a minor OC of their own in this story or maybe a short little one-shot. Something along those lines. **

**So if you read this and the teaser you may get something! Hurrah. **

**Anyways, long author's note. I shall now start the story. **

**Disclaim: I do own… the books. Sadly the characters on the other hand, are in much different situation.**

_***Hooray for Filler chapters!***_

Percy's POV

After nursing all our injuries, meaning pouring as much nectar on them as we dared to risk, we had a free activity time.

Now usually I would spend this time with Annabeth but seeing as my dad was here, well let's just say I don't think he would have much fun so instead I decided to take him swimming.

We had a small race to see who could get to the lake first (it was a tie, hey! I can't let the kid win at everything!) and quickly jumped in still fully clothed and grinned as we bobbed up and down with the small waves we had created once we resurfaced.

"Whoa!" he said as he started at his hands, "I'm not wet!"

I grinned "Just one of the perks of being related to dad."

He nodded enthusiastically and started to play around a bit.

It was then I noticed he was talking to some of the few fish that were in the lake.

'Oh no, he can't do that they'll call him king!' I quickly swam over to him and dragged him away from the fish. Quickly telling them to scram, they obeyed though looked rather annoyed.

Pulling him on to shore, he shot me a confused (and slightly annoyed) look.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as he dangled his feet in the water absentmindedly.

Ignoring his question I anxiously asked "What were you and the fish talking about?"

He shrugged "Nothing really. I asked them how I could talk to fish and they responded 'it's just merely one of you powers my king.' I was about to ask them why they'd call me king when you tackled me and hurt the fishes feelings." He glared at me.

Then his glare turned into a look of curiosity "They also referred to you as the prince. Why would I be a king and you a prince? If anyone should be king it should be you!" he said.

"Don't let Triton here you say that." I grumbled under my breath.

A look of realization crossed his face before it was quickly replaced with a confused one. I mentally raised an eyebrow. Was it just my imagination or did he just…

"Who's Triton?" he asked innocently. I knew that look, that was the look _I_ tried to pull when I didn't want to get in trouble. I noted tilting your head to the side maid it a bit more believable.

I rolled my eyes "Okay spill, what did the fish tell you?"

His eyes widened before he seemed to realize something and calm down a bit "Nothing they just mentioned something about him and someone named," he frowned "Amp- Amphi-"

I cut him off "Amphitrite?" I corrected/asked.

He nodded "Yes, her. Who are they and why are they in charge? Shouldn't dad be…?"

I mentally panicked. Good excuse, good excuse. I blurted out "Dad's on vacation!" and then mentally faced palmed. Really, vacation? Nice going Jackson.

"Really! Where to?" he asked.

I shrugged "I dunno, he didn't tell me."

He looked a bit disappointed before his face lit up in a way that only a little kid could manage "Maybe he'll come here! That'd be so cool!" he said excitedly.

I laughed a bit at the irony "Yeah, it would be pretty cool."

He continued to dangle his feet in the water as he watched it anxiously. I could tell he wanted to go back in "Go ahead." I sighed.

He grinned and dove in.

He swam around a bit and liked to dive down a lot. 'As long as he doesn't talk to the fishes…'

It was then I noticed he was talking to something else, or rather someone else. A rather pretty looking nymph was playing with him, making him go deeper and deeper in to the water.

I, being myself, panicked and once again dragged him away. The nymph reached out for my leg only to get a trail of bubbles in the face.

I laid on the shore next to Poseidon and looked him straight in the eyes "Okay, from now on, no more swimming unsupervised."

Nico's POV

"What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

I groaned. This had been going on for at least ten minutes now with little to none progress.

"Is that it?" I asked with a pleading tone.

He scowled "Well then, what do you wanna do?" he asked annoyed.

I was about to reply 'sleep' but I could already see him smirking so I quickly changed my answer.

"Well, we could play some of my video games." I suggested but then frowned. They weren't exactly 'kid-friendly' but eh, he was only like what, three, four, years-younger than me? He'd be fine… probably.

Hades, who was practically asleep by now, yawned out "Nah, too boring."

I threw my pillow at him "You know you're worse then Hypnos' kids."

He merely groaned in response.

Soon an idea came to mind. "I know! We could play with Mrs. O'Leary." I suggested.

He lifted his head up, and smiled "That's Percy's pet right? A Hell Hound?"

I smirked; I thought that might grab his attention.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Then what are we waiting here for let's go!" and before I could react he had grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards the arena.

After thirty-two weird stares later (yes, I counted. Do you have a problem with that?) we were at the arena.

Thankfully there weren't many people and the few that were there quickly left after sensing the aurora the Hades seemed to leave behind whenever his emotions acted up. Whether that kid was overly happy, sad, angry or any other kind of emotion his aurora seemed to scream 'DEATH!'

Yeah, it seemed to prove to effectively make people leave. Well, except for myself and the gods. Even Chiron eventually got to squeamish and had to excuse himself.

It was actually kind of amusing if you weren't affected by it.

Anyways though the second we entered the arena Mrs. O'Leary was on us.

She quickly bounded over and proceeded to tackle me earning a half-smile from dad along with a small chuckle.

I growled in response.

After managing to pry her off me, she curiously walked over to dad and started to sniff at him before declaring him to be somehow related to death and eagerly licked him.

You see, Mrs. O'Leary likes everyone enough but she especially loves Percy and myself. I guess I smell like home to her or something because that dog is in love with me. Like, I've actually had people joke that she might have a crush on me.

Well apparently if she had I was upstaged by Hades because she was practically licking him to death.

At first I was really scared and nervous that he would get really angry (a note to those of you new here: an angry Hades (no matter how old) is _**not**_ a good thing) but he merely smiled. Yes you heard me correctly, the god of death and the Underworld actually smiled.

One she was content with that she laid down by his feet as if he were her master. He looked at me as if to say 'can I?' I nodded my head and he contently sat down next to her and began to pet her.

It was actually kind of endearing, you know, to anyone except me.

Me being well, myself, quickly got bored and pulled out my sword. I then proceeded to hack away at some dummies.

I saw Hades' eyes widened as he looked at my sword.

I smirked.

He watched me a bit while lying against the Hellhound.

"She's so much like Cerberus." I heard him mutter as he stroked her fur with a sad look on his face. Occasionally he would murmur soft words in Greek.

I stopped and winced; did he really miss him that much? Wait, he remembers him?!

"You know Cerberus?" I asked trying to hide my excitement/suspicion.

The sad look was quickly replaced by a panicked one. "Oh, y-you heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Well the furies-"

"Kindly ones." I automatically corrected.

He looked annoyed but continued on "_Kindly ones_ told me some things about the Underworld on the way here. It seems like a pretty cool place if you don't mind death." He shrugged indifferently.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and from what they said it seems like they practically described Mrs. O'Leary with three heads." He explained.

I nodded, that made enough sense, right?

Before I had a chance to further contemplate on it Mrs. O'Leary suddenly shot up, causing a shocked Hades to fall on his back which I couldn't help but snicker at, and grabbed the shield I had been messing with during the conversation.

My eyes widened in surprise "Hey! Get back here! Chiron will kill me if he found out I let you chew up another shield!" I yelled as I chased her.

Now it was Hades' turn to snicker as he chose to not help but rather watch in amusement as I chased the giant dog around the arena.

This continued on for a bit before I finally managed to corral her in a corner of the arena. She got ready in a pounce position, like most dogs do when they play, with the shield now covered in Hellhound slobber still in her mouth.

I was just about to wrestle her for when she suddenly turned around and leapt into the shadows.

I cursed angrily in both Greek and Italian as I stomped back over to where Hades was sitting.

His eyes widened and I suddenly remembered that he could understand _everything _I was saying.

I quickly told him "If you don't repeat any of that in public and/or tell Annabeth I'll let you say _some of it_ when it's just us, okay?" I bargained.

An evil smirk came on to his face (which by the way look way to creepy on a nine year-old's face) as he nodded.

I sighed knowing that if Annabeth ever found out about this she would make me see dad the hard way.

"I'm going to go chase after Mrs. O'Leary, just hang out at our cabin for a bit." I told him as I started to walk out, looking for a particularly shaded part of camp.

He scowled at being told what to do and was about to respond when I interrupted him "And yes, you can sleep."

He stopped and nodded, smiling a bit, and walked back to our cabin after a quick goodbye.

I sighed, still trying to find the best place to shadow travel after the hound.

Needless to say this was going to be a long day.

**Author's note: Aw poor Nico, the gods know he'll be exhausted after he finally manages to track down Mrs. O'Leary and knowing his luck Hades will decide to be as hyper-active as a nine year-old should be. And Seaweed brain, really? Taking Poseidon to somewhere with fishes there that could blow the secret you're obviously not doing to well at keeping? *face-palm***

**Ah well, this was kind of just a filler chapter (that and it was the only thing I could come up with at the moment -) these two will probably be the only two I'm going to do for the free period, maybe Thalia and Annabeth as well? I dunno, decisions, decisions. **

**Well I believe these author note's are long enough so thanks for reading and review please! Tell me how bad it is and grill me on updates! Oh! And don't forget about the little challenge in the first author's note. Well um… Thanks! :)**

**DFTBA!**


	11. THIS IS NOT A TRICK I SWEAR (AN)

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT. IT IS ALSO NOT A TRICK. READ TO KNOW THE FUTURE.**_

**_Ah Ha! Gods, I finally remembered what I was going to do! So hello, world! You guys probably hate me. I do not blame you but I am in too good of a mood to possibly care at the moment. Guess what, I remembered?_**

**_O.k. Explanation time. _**

**_So. My lovely laptop charger decided to die on me again (and I being the super amazing child I am decided not to tell mom the moment it happened). Then I got an Ipad (did you know, it won't let me post stories on there?); and I just kinda focused on my own original stories for a bit. But then my friend introduced me to this really epic computer game and I decided it was time to dust off the laptop and beg mom for a new charger. And guess what! _**

**_Unfortunately though that caused to me go back and read all my stuff, and well, to put it bluntly, it's crap. We've all experienced that, right? Where you decide to take a look at some of your old writing and then start cringing in embarrassment and horror on just how absolutely _****_horrible _****_it is? Well yeah. Not to insult anybody, but guys. How could you like that stuff? _**

**_So I'm gonna do what my friend always does and it always annoys the Hades out of me but I believe that my story will benefit from this. I'm rewriting it. Completely. All of it's being scrapped. I might keep some ideas here and there, but let's all be honest. I haven't gotten that far yet anyways and I feel terrible for saying all these things and then disappearing off the face of the Earth for forever and a day. Yet I can't stand to dare continue this with such a crappy start off point and really no general plot. _**

**_I'm already working on a new version and definitely have some ideas as to where this might actually lead for once in my life. _**

**_So my questions for you guys are:_**

**_A)_****_Anything specific you'd like to see or any ideas you have that you might want to see incorporated? _**

**_B)_****_Would you mind if I completely delete this story and simply start anew or do you still want me to use this? (Either way, it'll be the same thing. Only difference is you'll have to go to my profile and refavorite [if you want to])._**

**_C)_****_Would you like if I started doing a series of oneshots based on quotes? (Because I personally believe I am way better at doing oneshots and I already have the first one typed up.)_**

**_So there it is. Sorry for all the annoyance I've caused you. Really, I feel horrible about that kind of stuff. Like I said though I'm confident about this. I feel more experienced in writing and it'll no longer be my first fanfiction. Just let me know what you guys want. I'll leave this up for about a week before everything goes and I post the new version of The Twelve Olympian kids. (Fair warning, name is subject to change. Feel free to send me any title ideas as well.) _**

**_I REPEAT, THOUGH. I AM NOT GETTING RID OF THIS STORY. I AM ONLY REWRITING IT IN AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE IT BETTER. I PROMISE.  
><span>_**

**_Until then I will be writing like a madman (because there'll be no one to tell me to do something with my life for the next week! Ah, the joys of summer.) for both concepts and chapters (and possibly that quotes thing if you guys like it.) So I anxiously await your guys' opinion and once again sorry for everything. Just yeah, I'll probably be apologizing about that for at least the next five chapters or so…. Anyways, DFTBA! _**

**_ ~Luna_**


End file.
